Que pensaran ellos
by lizet dbz
Summary: Turles empieza a analizar que paso en su vida hasta ahora, y trata de analizar que sucede en la mente de los niños


Declamier: los personajes no son mios son de Akira Toriyama... pero la historia es de mi propiedad

Fic realizado para el concurso del grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" espero que os guste :DD

**Que pensaran ellos**

Otro día más se agrega, o debería decir otro año más, hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, mis 46 años, que rápido pasaron lo años, talvez el único día donde notas que más personas voltean a verte, te dan lagos, o más bien, enormes discursos, que siendo honesto no escucho, donde te pones a reflexionar que cosas importantes hice hasta ahora, o que haré con el resto de la vida que me sobra, ese es un dilema talvez de años ese es el gran dilema de tu vida; ¿que haré? ¿Qué hice? Unas preguntas que te vienen y van por la cabeza, algún día de tu vida nadie sabe cuando te llegan, talvez sea porque las personas te dicen o comentan, o talvez porque te comparan, nose que pensaran los demás, pero en lo personal a mi nunca me gusto que me compararan, que me dijeran que él es mejor que tú, esas palabras te tocan en lo mas profundo, no lo dicen tan directo pero alguna vez se les escapa en plena conversión, aunque las personas reaccionan o razonan de maneras distintas; algunos se deprimen, otros se enfurecen contra la persona que hizo el comentario o con la persona que los supero y bueno los últimos los que lo ven por el mejor lado lo analizan y luego dicen yo puedo superarlo, pero a decir verdad conozco a muy pocas personas que lo ven de esa manera, lo vi en las expresiones se nota claramente en sus ojos, de algunos al instante pero de otros a solas para que nadie vea su debilidad. Los días pasan y pasan, y cada vez empiezan a surgir mas interrogantes, una tras otra y así hasta que se convierte en un dilema, en tu dilema, sigo sin entender la mente de los niños siempre felices, no entiendo como la sociedad, si se la podría llamar así, logra malograrles las mentes tan puras que tienen, como logran que toda su felicidad se vuelva en humo o simplemente que se esfume de repente, hasta ahora vi a pocas personas que se sienten felices con sus vidas, felices de verdad no que solo lo esconden bajo una sonrisa o simples bromas y ocurrencias, la sociedad creo cada vez pone mas y mas presiones, cada vez necesita mas cosas para satisfacerse, porque ocurre eso, muchos lo llamarían evolución pero yo, no lo creo así, siquiera no del todo, lo único que me pregunto ahora es como los niños logran estar felices, tendrán un secreto o simplemente no conocerán la dureza de la vida.

Todos se encuentran akí reunidos, mi primo, Goku, solo invito a personas cercanas a la familia, todos se encuentran sonrientes cada quien con sus anécdotas y todos con su punto de vista de la vida, Goku, Bulma, Krilin, Gohan, Videl y el maestro Roshi estaban sentados en la sala recordando viejos tiempos, Milk se encuentra en la cocina haciendo todos los preparativos para la fiesta, no quiso que nadie la ayudara, aunque Bulma y Videl se ofrecieron varias veces a cooperar Milk nunca acepto, muy común en ella , Vegeta en una esquina de la casa, o más bien dicho en su esquina de la casa, típico de él, la esposa de Krilin, nº18, se encontraba quien sabe en qué lugar de la casa, talvez respirando aire libre o simplemente en otra esquina de la casa, era muy difícil saber su paradero cuando no se encontraba con su hija, a veces me pongo a pensar que 18 y Vegeta tienen muchas cosas en común, mi padre falleció hace unos años atrás, nunca me gusto pensar mucho en es tema, otro aspecto en lo que la gente también se equivoca es en preguntar sobre que le paso o de que murió, esa preguntas deberían estar penadas por ley, hace que tus recuerdos vuelvan, o que simplemente te deprimas, pero bueno es solo una simple opinión mía, y bueno por ultimo los peques se encontraban jugando afuera de la casa correteando, o jugando a las escondidas, aunque claramente Trunks y Goten ganaban, la mayoría de las veces, tal vez por la simple razón de que eran mas veloces que Marron además de que sabían localizar el Ki, pero raramente la pequeña no se molestaba por perder, eso me sorprendía, siempre perdía pero nunca la vi quejarse o reclamar las claras injusticias, aunque había una que otra vez que ella ganaba, cual era su mentalidad, la mayoría de las personas se quejan o están muy enfurecidas por dentro, aunque hay que admitir que también hay buenos perdedores, esa niñita tal vez era de ese tipo de personas, me quede ahí observando viendo como jugaban esos niños, como se divertían, a pesar que ser mi cumpleaños cada quien se ocupaba por su vida sus asuntos y sus problemas, aunque realmente me encantaba la idea de que no me prestaran atención, así no me sentiría incomodo u observado, esa sensación nunca me gusto, mi salvación era que cada quien tenia su vida y sus asuntos.

Claramente luego de un buen tiempo se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me miraron directo a los ojos, eso era incómodo, un momento muy incomodo, la pequeña niña se fue con su madre, talvez se canso, talvez tenía sueño, talvez tenía hambre, aunque si fuera así a los otros dos mocosos les afectaría, aunque la niña era la mas pequeña y mucho mas débil, había muchos aspectos que podrían afectar pero no estaba con muchas ganas de razonar, el caso es que la niña se fue y punto, pero en cambio Goten y Trunks, esos niños que no puedo creer que a su corta edad sean tan poderoso, eso me pareció prácticamente imposible cuando me lo contaron, incluso pueden fusionarse, esos enanos eran más poderosos que yo eso claramente eso me enfurecía, pero a ellos no parcia importarles del todo solo lo hacían por diversión eso de entrenar, o talvez lo hacían para estar más cerca de sus padres, quien sabe que es lo que cruza por su mente o debería decir mentecitas, ellos se encontraban en mi delante, Trunks empezó con el dialogo…

¿Qué haces aki?, Tules – preguntaba el niño con cabello lavanda con un toque de curiosidad e intriga en su voz – pensaba que te encontrabas adentro con los demás – claramente era muy raro que yo un hombre adulto que acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y seis años este vigilando a niños que ni siquiera eran sus hijos

tío Turles – dirigí mi mirada al otro pequeño – porque nos vigilabas – dicho esto recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Trunks – eso duele Trunks, porque me golpeaste – decía mientras se masajeaba su cabeza y le miraba a su amigo.

No hay que ser tan directo Goten, sabemos que nos vigilaba pero no hay que preguntarlo tan de repente, no recuerdas, es su cumpleaños – Trunks le explico la razón del golpe, fue tan incomodo enterarse que ellos sabían que los estaba vigilando, que estoy pensando solo los estaba viendo, claramente no les importo mi presencia se pusieron a discutir en mi delante, Goten reclamándole el golpe a Trunks y el otro apelando a que era necesario, para que dejara de ser tan directo, solté una pequeña carcajada por su discusión sin sentido, del cual obviamente se dieron cuenta ya que dejaron su discusión a un lado y dirigieron sus miradas a mi

Por que te ríes tío – me pregunto claramente confundido y algo enojado Goten, aunque de Trunks también se le notaba el interrogante y la intriga en sus ojos, que iba hacer, de pronto una idea se me vino a mi mente

No solo me acorde de un chiste – una de las mentiras que te salvan en muchas ocasiones aunque pensándolo bien era malo mentirles a unos niños, antes de que me preguntaran del chiste, que claramente no existía, les cambie de tema – ahh y si se preguntan por que los obserbaba – tratando que se olvidaran del otro tema – era porque quería ver su fusión me dijeron que se vuelven muy poderosos cuando lo hacen, y bueno quería preguntarles si la podrían hacer, nunca me la mostraron – claramente se olvidaron de mi risa de algunos momentos y se pusieron a pensar en si lo hacían o no , luego de irse a charlar lejos de mi volvieron con su respuesta

Luego de charlar una rato – dijo Trunks – hemos decidido que si lo haremos, pero solo por que es su cumpleaños señor Turles, porque no solemos hacer nuestra fusión para simplemente mostrarla – decía con un tono de superioridad Trunks, claramente con orgullo, seguro eso lo saco de su padre, pero que se puede hacer, los niños copian una que otra actitud de sus padres aunque hay que admitir que me sorprendió que cada niño tenga un toque de sus padres, tanto física como emocionalmente.

No presumas tando – dije sin mostrar tanto interés, los pequeños se molestaron un poco, pero bueno sin reproches lo hicieron

Fu-sion-haaa – gritaron al mismo tiempo que hicieron unos pasos tan extraños y graciosos, pensé que era una broma pero al unir sus dedos resplandeció todo a su alrededor, y luego solo distinguí una silueta, luego el polvo se difumino y logre verlo bien claramente había un poco de Goten y Trunks en esa … mmm… unión de cuerpos, mejor dicho fusión, - y que te parece – me preguntaron, claramente en la casa nadie le tomo importancia a su fusión, ellos ya no se encontraban sorprendidos

Al principio no creí que sucediera, pero ahora veo que no me mentían – les exprese

Ahora si te toca decirnos por qué nos espiabas – me dijo de la nada por un momento creí que se les había olvidado – o mejor dicho que te quedaste ahí parado por un largo tiempo – claramente estaban intrigados –

Solo me detuve un momento a pensar sobre la vida – dije sin prestarle mucha atención a su pregunta

Mmm… y se podría saber de que exactamente – dijo, se notaba que el niño, bueno los niños, tenían una extrema curiosidad, cualquier adulto no le hubiera importado en o mas mínimo, por algún extraña razón sentía necesidad de preguntar sobre como hacían para sonreír día a día, talvez no tenía problemas, o simplemente no los analizaban, que era lo que pasaría por su cabezas, pero no quería ser tan directo, hubiera sido cruel de mi parte hacia ellos a esta edad se empezaran a preguntar que haré o que hice , claramente ellos tenían una vida por transcurrir, ellos seguían en una etapa de juegos, bueno pero no me puedo quedar con a interrogante mejor le o les voy sacando la información…

Gotenks – no sabía cómo llamarles, no se me ocurría nada pero por fin logre recordar su nombre o bueno el que escuche de la esposa de mi primo – les podría hacer una pregunta, o bueno le podría hacer una pregunta – luego me di cuenta que fui demasiado directo pero bueno por que no ir de una vez al gano y listo, claramente toda mi meditación fue para embano, termine diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero bueno a no había marcha atrás, yo era así

Pregunta nomas que nadie te lo impide – dijeron sin importancia

De cómo … mmm …de cómo dejan o mejor dicho no le prestan atención a sus problemas – fui directo a grano, aunque por su reacción, por su cara creo que no comprendió

Mmm… - pensó en una respuesta, por un momento me daba ganas de golpearlo para que hablará de una vez - no entiendo a lo que te refieres, si prestamos atención a nuestros problemas, si no lo hiciéramos no nos avisemos ni molestado en pelear con Majin Boo, o acaso no lo crees – dijo, casi me caigo de espaldas al escucharlo, tardo mucho para no darme ningún tipo de respuesta, aunque luego de razonarlo él tenia razón si le prestan atención a su problemas y me dieron un muy claro ejemplo

Entonces… mmm… como logran estar sonrientes la mayor parte del tiempo… o como logran estar felices con sus vidas – se notaba la duda en cada una de mis palabras, no sabía cómo expresarme, si tenía que decir ustedes o a ti, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos.

Creo que estas muy equivocado, seremos pequeños pero no somos unos fenómenos que están felices todo el rato expreso su clara molestia – además porque no estar felices con nuestras vidas - me contradecías no se la pasaban riendo las 24 hora del día, simplemente se sentían felices de sus vidas, aunque claramente si se sentían tristes tampoco iban a mostrarse como una roca totalmente sin sentimientos, en todo caso eso ya hubiera sido demasiado mostrar una sonrisa ante situaciones tristes , creo que use palabras inadecuadas, pero para lo que dices no hay marcha atrás – porque tantas preguntas

No tiene importancia, pero esta será la última que les hare, pero Sean lo más específicos o bueno especifico posible en esta pregunta – Gotenks me miro con intriga se notaba algo en ese rostro tanto como de Trunks y de  
Goten – Gotenks … como hacen para, no se sonreír, sabiendo que el mundo está siendo cada vez mas hipócrita, o mejor dicho está dando mas obligaciones y trabajos, me entienden nove – dije sin entender mis propias frases, lo único que esperaba era una respuesta

No entiendo muy bien tu pregunta… pero bueno no veo el drama que hacen por eso, _el mejor momento para ser feliz es ahora,_ no digo que todo este en paz, aunque claro que nuestros padres salvaron al mundo ahora hay más armonía –Gotenks, mostro orgullo sobre todo en sus últimas palabras, me quede sin palabras, antes de poder decir algo…

Vengan es hora de cenar – grito Milk a lo lejos, Gotenks corrió hacia el llamado, corrió tan rápido que me pregunte si era la energía que tenían o sus dos estómagos, o mejor dicho tendrán uno o dos estómagos que pasara en esa fusión, bueno ceo que me desconcentre por un momento…

Me dirigí lentamente a comer algo de pastel de manzana, creo que esos niños tenían razón, _el mejor momento para ser feliz es ahora… _me pregunto que misterio tendrá esas mentecitas, se que tienes sus problemas como todo el mundo pero como harán para sonreír día a día, en especial esos dos o bueno ahora ese Gotenks o como se haga llamar de donde saco tal inteligencia o tal razonamiento… me quede pensando una y otra vez la respuesta, pero hasta ahora no encuentro una respuesta lógica, creo que es mejor seguir con mi vida sin pensar en un tema ralamente indescifrable…

Otro año mas una sonrisa para agregar

**Fin**


End file.
